


Forget & Forgive

by x_Rosa_x



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Amnesia, Childhood Trauma, College of Winterhold - Freeform, Complicated Relationships, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, I Don't Even Know, Many Characters - Freeform, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex, Sexual Tension, Tension, Winterhold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Rosa_x/pseuds/x_Rosa_x
Summary: Female warrior Lovisa gets shipwrecked and washed up on the shore close to the College of Winterhold. The students and their teacher rescue her without knowing who she is. Problem is: Lovisa doesn't remember who she is either. She has forgotten her intentions that made her sail into the direction of Winterhold...





	1. Washep Up On The Shore

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story I post here! Please excuse any mistakes like wrong use of vacabulary or something I made writing this story! (English is not my motherlanguage hehe c: )  
> Well in general I thought that the College of Winterhold and Ancano deserve a lil more attention here cuz they're both great things in the Elder Scrolls in my opinion!  
> I hope you can enjoy reading this a little!

Suddenly the ship shook violently and there was a loud crack. Lovisa fell onto her knees inside of her cabin. She just couldn't keep her balance....

"By the nine, please don't let this happen..!", whispered her soft voice, while she glanced up at the wooden door of her cabin, that led to the deck outside. She lifted herself up onto her knees carefully and heard the screams of her crew from outside. She hurried, stood up and left her cabin. She was shocked by the sight in front of her eyes.The storm had gotten much worse than she had expected! The sky was almost black and it seemed to roar at the ship's crew with its thunders. The ship rocked violently in the stormy waves. She looked down again to take a look at what was surrounding her.... Burning red hot flames were everywhere and devoured parts of her ship. _Her familys ship..._

The crew panicked, shouted, desperately trying to put out the fire, that had spread so quickly. Lovisa just stood there, frozen though it was burning hot around her, with eyes wide open, they started to sting from the hot smoke.

_It was her family's ship....What had she done endangering all her crew members like this..?_

She zoned out, which was unlikely for her, until somebody grasped her at her shoulder and shook vigorously: 

"Captain! The ship is going down! What do you want the crew to do?!".  
Lovisa got torn out of her paralysis and thought quickly, as she usually did.  
"Bring the ones who survived to the lifeboat! We'll abandon the ship!", she answered her quartermaster Stenar through the loud noises of the turmoil straight-faced.  
"Go now!", she added with a little more anger.  
"Yes, Captain!", he went off and shouted to his comrades what their captain had commanded. However Lovisa hesitated...

Her transparent underdress fluttered in the wind. Her skin started to burn more and more...

_How could this happen so fast...? Why...??_

She saw one of her sailors panicking in a corner of the ship, surrounded by flames. As fast as she could she jumped through the fire, ran up to him and pushed him into the direction the other survivors had already gathered at: "You must move!", she shook the sailor at his shoulders, who just stared at her with big shocked eyes. "Get yourself safe!", she yelled looking at him with a furious face and pushed him further to the others. He started moving by himself again and ran to the other seamen.  
But Lovisa stood still and zoned out again. The flames had grown huge already until they tore down a burning ship mast, that crashed down and seperated Lovisa from her crew. Between the storm and the crackling sounds of burning wood, she heard her crew's voices calling her, but she couldn't see where they were, neither where exactly **she** was. Nothing looked the same anymore! They were still calling her, but she couldn't recognize a thing! Gods, what is she supposed to do? 

She decided that she had to leave the ship immediately to survive and fulfill her mission! She didn't think any further, stood up on the ship's wooden rim and jumped off of the burning remains of her ship into the black, stormy water. It was freezing cold underwater, so she swam to the surface, where the water didn't become any warmer though. The icy waves stabbed her skin like needles.

Then her heart stood still for a moment...  
She looked up into the black sky, where a giant wave had built up, coming her direction. She knew, it was going to crash her. She panicked and screamed, begging the gods to let her survive this. With that last desperate prayer, the wave crashed down and pulled Lovisa's body deep down into the ocean, where she lifelessly vanished into the vast, dark void....

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a sunny day with a cold breeze when Tolfdir and his few students were on a trip in the ice desert of Winterhold. In this lesson, he thought, his students would learn to use their alteration spells against real ice wraiths! And even earn some ice wraith's teeths afterwards! Problem was...Well, there didn't seem to be any ice wraiths around that day. Could it be too cold today for ice wraiths to come out? No, actually not. Hmm... Although his students were already wailing and suggesting to go back to the College, Tolfdir wouldn't give in and stop this great experiment just like that.

Brelyna's girly voice moaned from behind Tolfdir's back: "We won't find a single ice wraith today anyway..." and Onmunds annoyed voice complained: "We've been out here for hours now and we're freezing! Can't we resume this lesson tomorrow or so?" and J'zargo with his strong Khajiit-accent just added lazily: "Lets head back to our warm rooms at the College already.".

Gradually, Tolfdir lost patience with his students and was disappointed that they didn't respect their teacher's decisions, so he turned around to stop the marsh for a moment and faced his students, who were plodding a few meters behind him.

Then he raised his old voice to speak: "If you didn't want to work hard for wisdom and if you didn't want to practice the art of alteration and destruction spells, you should have not come to the College of Winterhold in the first place.".

"But what good is this hard work for, if we don't find an ice wraith today anyway?", Onmund fired back snappily right away, while his classmates had already become silent with eyes pathetically averted to the ground.

Tolfdir turned around to continue their marsh: "Then you had the will to try at least.", he answered wisely and picked up his slow speed again.

The students whined behind his back, but followed him nevertheless. Tolfdir began to feel a litte sorry for torturing his students like that, so he tried to encourage them a litte by saying:  
"I promise, we'll find one soon. Keep up the good work.", and he noticed how his three students' steps became faster and more motivated behind him, which made him smile a bit.

Together they tramped down the ice desert and got to the icy shore, walking along the water. No one said a word until Tolfdir stopped all of a sudden, gazing at the shore ahead. His students stayed behind him and wondered what's wrong, since their teacher seemed to be frozen on spot. 

Onmund smirked and asked the old wizard cheekily: "Did you change your mind now or what?".  
They all became silent, since Tolfdir didn't respond. Onmund came up behind Tolfdir and layed his hand onto the old man's shoulder: "What's -". A shiver ran down his spine, for now he saw what Tolfdir saw too. Brelyna and J'zargo wondered now what was going on and moved beside the two Nords to see what's wrong. In the dirt a few meters ahead, almost in the water, laid the motionless naked body of a woman. They all stood there petrified.

"This is the best trip ever.", J'zargo muttered.


	2. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I allowed myself to change the dormitories of the College a little, because I think that bedrooms without doors (like in the game) are a lil weird and don’t provide the privacy students need during their College time

There was a pale female body with golden hair in the mud.

The body laid motionlessly on its stomach and the mages couldn‘t detect the face of the woman, since her head was turned away from them. Though it was obvious she was a Nord...

„We must look if she‘s still alive.“ Tolfdir said businesslike and interrupted the silence, slowly stomping towards the body. It was utterly impossible to survive that cold weather wearing nothing but your own skin and yet Brelyna ran up to the lifeless woman eagerly, hoping that she was still alive.  
Onmund and J‘zargo stood still, anticipating the obvious announcement from Brelyna, who kneeled down beside the unknown female, pushing her body onto her back, which wasn‘t easy because the Nord was quite heavy for the petite Dunmer. Brelyna carefully brushed the woman‘s blonde saltwater curls out of her face, then grasped her hand puposefully, looking for a pulse.

Tolfdir now stood right beside the naked woman‘s body and watched Brelyna. She was concentrating on finding the woman‘s pulse while her fellow students stood a few meters away gazing at the landscape silently as the waves of the cold sea rushed...  
Then the Dunmer girl‘s face lit up and her delicate body tensed:  
„She‘s alive!“  
„What? That‘s impossible!“ Onmund exclaimed unbelieving as he and J‘zargo hurried to stand and look closely at the woman.  
„How is that even possible..?“ Tolfdir wondered stunned.  
„Hmm...She‘s a pretty woman...“ J‘zargo admired quietly.  
„Yeah yeah. Now give me your coat.“ Brelyna interrupted him.  
„My coat? Why??“  
„I know that you always wear two coats one above the other.“ Brelyna exhaled while Onmund nodded approvingly and Tolfdir simply commented „That‘s true.“  
She continued „Give me your coat so we can give it to her! Or do you want her freeze to death, moron?“  
„No! Why would J‘zargo want that?“  
„Fine. So...?“ Brelyna teased and held her hand open to the Khajiit.  
J‘zargo growled but took off his second furry coat and gave it to Brelyna who wrapped the female Nord up in it, dirtying the coat during that which made J‘zargo pout.

Tolfdir kneeled down to enchant the cloak with a fire spell, that would warm the unconscious lady up. After that, he stood up again:  
„Well done, my students! We must bring her to the College safely now! Onmund,...“, he turned his head to Onmund who responded with a „Hm?“  
„Onmund, you‘re the bulkiest here!“  
That statement made the others giggle and Onmund roll his eyes, who listened further to Tolfdir with crossed arms.  
„Would you mind carrying this woman back to the College?“ Tolfdirs old voice inquired.  
„U-uhm...No, i can do that.“ the young Nord stuttered, hoping that he could really do that...  
„Good. Our Scholar of Restauration, Colette Marence, will definitely be willing to help this girl when we arrive.“ Tolfdir assured.  
Onmund then carefully picked the beautiful, female Nord up, who then layed in his arms without any body tension.

Together they headed back to their College and during that Onmund had the chance to scrutinize the woman‘s face a bit closer...  
He noticed that she indeed was a beauty, but he noticed one thing in particular: The female wore a necklace with a white cockle attached to it. Onmund asked Brelyna and J‘zargo to take a closer look at the woman‘s jewellery whereupon the two students walked closely beside him.  
Brelyna took the cockle into her hand gingerly and looked upon it. Also she noted the several pearl piercings at the woman’s outer ear behind all the blonde curls and found it quite pretty and unique.  
J‘zargo mumbled admiring „That is quite precious Jewellery...“. Thereon his fellow students gave him warning looks and J‘zargo played all innocent: „What?“  
Then Tolfdir raised his old raspy voice: „We‘re almost there, students!“

______________________________________________________________________________

Arriving in Winterhold at sunset with an unconscious woman in the arms of the young Nord let the mages earn some unwanted attention from the citizens and guards. But rather than asking and talking directly to the mages of the College of Winterhold, the citizens liked to gossip about them and just kept watching them walk into the College, which annoyed Tolfdir‘s students to the fullest, while Tolfdir had already got used to the unfriendly manners of the citizens towards the mages and stayed calm leading the little group into the inner courtyard of the building.

Immediately, the most nosy scholar of the College appeared and came up to them...  
Nirya‘s shrill voice asked Tolfdir and his class out curiously instead of offering any help:  
„Where have you been this long? And who is this....woman?“ the Elf looked down onto her sceptical.  
„Is she dead?“  
\- „No, she‘s not!“ Onmund fired back right away, annoyed by all the unhelpful people and the curious looks. But Nirya just looked back up at him questioning:  
„No reason to be so rude, right? Hmph.“

To calm the tension building up in their conversation, Tolfdir interrupted it by asking Nirya all gentle, if she knew where Colette Marence was since he and his class have just randomly found this mysterious Nord woman. Fake-friendly, Nirya answered that Colette was probably in the Hall of the Elements, whereupon Tolfdir thanked her and told his students that he would go inform Colette while his students should bring the female into a bed in the Hall of Attainment.  
They obeyed and went off. 

After they had entered the Hall of Attainment, J‘zargo suggested:  
„Let‘s bring her into the bedroom near the entrance here. It‘s not occupied.“  
J‘zargo opened the door of the room he just meant to let Onmund carry the female Nord inside. Brelyna lit some candles on the tables to lighten up the room while Onmund put the Nord onto the bed carefully, then stretched his arms, for they had become a bit numb. They all three observed the beautiful woman laying motionlessly in the bed with her eyes still shut and wondered who she was...

However, Brelyna broke the silence: „I‘ll go fetch some warm water and cloths to clean her from all that dirt...“, so she went off and left the young men alone for a minute. They just stood there and had a little chat about who the Nord might be until Brelyna returned with a bowl filled with water and two or three cloths, closing the bedroom‘s door behind her. She sat down onto the edge of the bed the woman was laying in and tenderly freed her from the polluted fur coat, that had already cleaned most of the dirt on the female‘s skin up and revealed her delicate, milky skin, soft rosy nipples and dark blonde curls above her sex...

The boys eyed her feminine body and gods...the sight made Onmund blush hard and J‘zargo smirk mischievously.  
„Okay, that‘s enough! Get out!“ Brelyna yelled at them, noticing them tense up looking at the beautiful woman. She threw J‘zargo‘s coat at their faces furiously, making them stumble backwards a bit.  
„You‘ve seen enough! Get out now!“ she added protectivley and angry, pointing at the door leading outside the bedroom with a grim face.  
„Alright, alright..!“ the young men answered terrified by Brelyna‘s rage and left the chamber.

Now standing and waiting in front of the door for Colette Marence, none of them said a word about the awkward situation that Brelyna had to throw them out because they‘d get a hard-on otherwise...

Gods, what was wrong with them?


	3. Relieve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (By the way, I imagine Ancano's bedroom to look the same as the others in this fic, cuz ingame his bedroom looks rather like a storeroom for straw with a bed in it lol.)

After she was certain that the bedroom's door was closed, Brelyna kneeled down beside the bed the beautiful blonde laid in now and continued cleaning her body up with the warm water. She stroke the cheek of the woman with the back of her ashen-colored hand gingerly:

"You warmed up a little at least..." Brelyna whispered and drew her hand back.

Furtheron, she observed the face of the blonde thoroughly...

The beauty had a feminine, but very nordic, pale face with rosy cheeks. Her nose had a straight shape and her pink lips were soft and curved. She had thick, black eyelashes and curved eyebrows and high cheekbones. Her golden saltwater curls danced a little aound her face, which made her look adorable, Brelyna thought. Her skintone was light, but sunkissed slightly.  
Brelyna admired the female Nord for her graceful and gentle appearance despite her typical body and facial features of a Nord.

Suddenly, she noticed a dispute in front of the door and listened to the arguing voices cautiously, but when the door opened and she saw who was entering, Brelyna froze...

"What do you want, Ancano?" a blushed Brelyna asked the arrogant Altmer distrusfully.  
"I ask the questions here." Ancano stated superiorly, while Onmund an J'zargo stood right behind him upset, because the High Elf just went into the room even though they had told him not to. But according to the Thalmor Advisor the members of the College had nothing to hide from him, except it's illegal...

"Well, what is the fuss all about? Who is this castaway there?" he added with his usual arrogant voice and his arms crossed, nodding into the direction of the woman lying in the bed.  
Though Brelyna hated to answer him, she nervously told him how they had found her while he listened in his bossy manner.

After Brelyna finished explaining the incident to him, Ancano responded fiercely "Hmph. I will keep an eye on all of you and this Nord. As soon as she causes trouble, Arch-Mage Aren will hear of the irresponsible behaviour of his College's members and this woman will have to leave.". Then he left the room, making J'zargo and Onmund step aside.  
When he was gone, Brelyna exhaled and her heart pounded heavily in her chest. The boys looked at each other, wondering about the strange behaviour of Brelyna.  
"Gods...I hate this...arrogant Elf..." she mumbled exasperated.  
"You're not the only one." Onmund agreed with her. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After Onmund and J'zargo had left to go to bed with Brelyna’s permission, she had put the still unconscious woman into a blue robe that mages usually wore to not leave her completely naked the whole time.  
Suddenly, Collete Marence entered the chamber and asked Brelyna about the woman's state. Though Colette was extremely late, Brelyna still answered her friendly.  
"Well, she's warmed up a little, but she's still totally lifeless beside that..."  
"Mhhmm.." Colette mumbled, "I'll see what I can do to get her back to the living." and sat onto the edge of the bed.  
Meanwhile, Brelyna had let herself drop into the chair that stood at the wall and relaxed, while she watched Colette perform her restauration spells on the Nord with sleepy eyes.  
A few minutes later, Colette was done and stood up, which let Brelyna become awake again.  
"It's a miracle this woman is still alive. Nevertheless she's really weak...We will have to take a lot of care of her and still I can't foresee her condition when she will wake up..."  
Brelyna was surprised by how caring Colette could actually be for she had only seen the grumpy side of the scholar yet.  
"Thank you, Colette..."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Brelyna lied in her own bed by now and tried to get some sleep. Knowing that the blonde Nord was going to be fine calmed Brelyna down a bit...  
But something disturbed her, annoyed her immensly....  
It was the banging that came from Ancano's room...

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ancano's only intention right then was to relieve some frustration, when bedding the female Altmer. He was annoyed that he had not the required access to the College that his Thalmor superiors expected him to gain during his time here. They would punish him for not being able to fulfill his missions and degrade him, thinking he's incompetent... And these...students were getting on his nerves like little brats...  
Well, and fucking that Altmer scholar, who's name was Nirya, seemed like a nice chance for him to dominate someone as much as he wished to feel utterly superior again and freeing his mind just for little while...  
In his bed, he kneeled behind her while she was in front of him on all fours and thrusted into the hot sheath of the female he barely knew. Uninterested in her moaning his name and the whole rest of her, he kept the same speed to his thrusts, only caring for his own wanted climax, not even thinking about pleasing her. And why would he? She could be happy that he even slept with her now, for she was annoyingly flirty with him every day. So now, he simply gave her what she apparently longed so much for.  
His bed banged against the stone wall frequently, while his abdomen smacked against her buttocks hard faster and faster, working towards his own high.  
He was surprised that she even reached her climax just before he reached his own as he snarled, digging his member deep into her wet hole unloving and harsh.  
Then he pulled out uncarefully, which made the mix of her juices and his seed spill onto his sheets. He was disgusted by the sight and told her to leave immediately after she had cleaned that mess up... Nirya for her part obeyed the handsome Advisor, though she felt humiliated, which was much to Ancano's liking, since he only looked upon her to see her inferior appearance...


	4. Sunrise

It's been four days now since Tolfdir and his class had found the mysterious woman and brought her to the College of Winterhold.  
Since then she's been laying in her bed in the room of the Hall of Attainment unconsciously. 

By now, every scholar of the College had come at least once to take a closer look at the woman and sometimes they even asked Colette Marence or Brelyna Maryon, who were taking care of the woman, about her well-being.

For Brelyna it was a nice chance to improve her healing skills with such a skilled scholar of restauration as Colette the whole time. Though she could be a bit harsh sometimes...

Meanwhile, the female Nord had already gained a reputation in the city of Winterhold for her mysterious appearing...  
People spread rumors like : "If you look her in the face, she enchantes your mind, they say! She's probably a witch..!"  
On the other hand, the citizens claimed that she might have been some sacrifice to the Daedra from some daedric cult, that was believed dead and got thrown into the sea.

Of course, the rumors were total nonsense, but they entertained the people of Winterhold.  
Most likely, they were just glad that something exciting was happening in their lifes in Winterhold, Brelyna thought sitting in the chair of the room the blonde woman laid in in the middle of the night. Brelyna persuaded herself that she only sat there to sincerely guard the female, suppressing the real reason she sat here...

She sighed.

The sun would probably rise in one or two hours already and she hadn't slept at all yet. But how could she? Her mind was haunted by that Thalmor advisor...  
Brelyna hoped that her fellow students hadn't noticed her nervous behaviour everytime he was around. She thought back to those times and blushed... Darn, Ancano probably considered her a silly maiden that fancied him....

_Well...but that she was...._

She shook her head embarassed, sinking down in the chair.

"Brelyna, dearest, you shouldn't be up for so long. You'll need some rest before your next lesson with Tolfdir."

Brelyna jerked and saw that she hadn't noticed Mirabelle Ervine standing at the door and looking at her concerned.

"I'm fine." Brelyna replied and yawned with heavy-lidded eyes, which made Mirabelle shuckle, doubting that statement.

"You should go to bed now and get some sleep, Brelyna." Mirabelle suggested. But Brelyna averted her eyes to the Nord laying in the bed without a single sign of life except the shallow breathing of hers.

"I see that you are worried about this woman here, dear. But trust me, she'll be fine. Go to bed now." Mirabelle gently advised the young Dunmer.  
Brelyna laid her tired eyes upon the Nord for a last time, then agreed.

"Mhmm...You're probably right..."  
She stood up.  
"I'll sleep a bit..."

Mirabelle nodded: "Good girl..." and caressed the girl's shoulder softly as she sleepily stepped past Mirabelle to go into her room.  
Then, Mirabelle closed the door behind her back, but left it ajar, subliminally not wanting to isolate the unconscious woman in the chamber and headed for the Arcanaeum early in the morning as she did sometimes.

However Brelyna laid in her bed and couldn't fall asleep...  
She couldn't restrain her urge to get to know what the Thalmor thought about her any longer. So she stood up and nervously went to his chamber to ask him...

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

In the meantime, Lovisa had a very vivid dream...

She was floating in deep, silent waters and all around her it was so... dark and tranquil...  
Suddenly she felt her limbs gain back their strenght slowly while a bright light started to shine above the surface of the water. The light was warm, kissed her skin, tickled her like a sun...She felt the urge to reach that light and touch it...  
So she used the regained power in her body to swim up to the shimmery water surface , but the way up to it seemed to take so long and her body got heavier and heavier in the process....  
Finally, she was close to the surface and stretched out her hand as if to reach it. She digged her head out of the water and sucked in a deep breath, but squeezed her eyes shut, for the bright sun blinded her vision.  
But she had to look at it to see its full beauty..!  
She tried to open her eyes, but it was so difficult that she had to fight hard...  
Then finally she made it and looked forward to looking into the sunny light...

However, she didn't find herself in some peaceful waters with a bright sun above.  
She was in some dim room laying in some bed. She sat up hysterically and was confused.

_Where am I?_

She was all alone in the room, but heard some arguing voices coming from outside...  
Lovisa panicked, thinking that she might have been abducted by some bandits or slave traders, but she couldn't remember anything! Maybe they had even poisoned her to confuse her mind...  
If they were to do any harm to her, she wouldn't hesitate to fight back now that she was awake, she thought, slowly moving out of the bed and standing up on wobbly legs.  
She looked around the room, scrutinizing the wooden furniture that actually looked too neat for some lousy slave traders...  
Whoever those were, who had brought her here, she would demand answers from them! But first, Lovisa needed something to defend herself with. Just in case... 

When looking around the room, the first thing she found was a mirror next to the bed.  
When she looked inside, an unfamiliar face was staring back at her...

_Is that...me...?_

She approached the mirror unbelieving until she stood directly in front of it.  
There was a young woman with turquoise eyes and long golden curls looking at her sceptically.  
She stared at the reflection and couldn't remember ever looking like this...

Actually, she couldn't remember who she was **at all**.

Her eyes fixed onto the cockle that laid on her reflection's pale cleavage, hanging on a thin necklace...  
She couldn't remember where she got that from either...

Now there was one more thing she had to see... 

She carefully undid the cord around her waist that kept the blue robe she wore closed, opened the robe and looked down on herself.  
Her skin was light, her breasts of a medium size under which a trained belly, wide hips and long powerful legs were.  
Bewildered she slipped her left arm out of the blue robe and cautiously observed it, twisting it, tensing it, then relaxing it, noticing that it was muscular.  
Staring back into the mirror's reflection, she wondered 

 

_Am I... a Nord?_

 _Whatever! It doesn't matter now!_  
She pulled back on the robe as her eyes caught a wine bottle standing on a little table near a chair whereupon she moved over to it, took it by its neck and smashed it against the chair's armrest.

That crack alerted the arguing voices outside, for they became silent...

With the now sharp, glassy weapon, Lovisa carefully approached the room's door that was slightly open and let a blue glimmer shine through the slit. When she pushed the door open, she was blinded by the blue glow that the little font in the middle of the circular floor gave and slowly went into the peculiar hall.

Then she noted that a few steps to the right of her, there were a Dunmer girl and an adult Altmer looking at her surprised.  
The girl's face lit up happily and it seemed that she tried to speak to Lovisa, but Lovisa only understood nonsense...

She tensed, preparing for attack, which made the girl become quiet and lose her smile as she noticed Lovisa's glass-weapon, while the man just watched lazily with his arms crossed...

Furtheron the Dunmer attempted to calm Lovisa down, but again...she understood not a word, frowning heavily with her lips parted.

_What is going on here?_

Her head began to hurt immensely and she accidentally dropped the shattered throat of the wine bottle while her eyes switched between the two Elves.  
The girl seemed genuinely concerned while the adult man appeared rather passive, standing straight and confident. Lovisa took a few wobbly steps backwards and felt like she was going to faint for the more words were spoken, the more her head ached... 

A few meters away an old Nord came down the stairs drowsily and his eyes caught the scene in front of him, walking towards Lovisa, also talking and trying to calm her. But it was in vain, for all she comprehended was garbage coming out of their mouths...

__  
_**Stop this!**_  


She panicked, grasping her head with both hands as tears rolled down her face.  
They looked at her worried...  
Then, her vision turned black and eyes rolled back in her head, her eyelids fell down and she passed out, falling onto the cold floor into a motionless heap...


	5. In The Dim Room

„Oh Gods!“

Brelyna hurried to the female now laying on the ground to kneel down and hold her in her arms. She carefully brushed her wild blonde curls out of her wet face and looked up to the others concerned.

"She passed out again..!"

"Mhm, apparently..." Tolfdir replied, crossing his arms with one hand resting on his chin.  
"This woman is highly interesting. I wonder what's the matter with her..." the old man wondered.

Meanwhile, Ancano had already analyzed the situation, coming to the conclusion that the Nord must have lost her ability to comprehend any language, since she just frowned when they spoke to her and hadn't answered a single time...  
This was a phenomenon that occured when people suffered from heavy brain damage after an accident. Maybe she was going to get back her language comprehension, maybe not... 

But Ancano kept watching the two mages wonder about the woman, not even bothering to explain to them what's so obviously wrong with her.

"Brelyna, wake up your fellow students. This morning's lesson will start early, so you ought to be ready to start soon." Tolfdir explained bluntly, as if forgetting about the unconscious Nord in her arms, which made Brelyna stare up at him with a furrowed brow.

But then he continued, turning his head to the Altmer...  
"Ancano, you will take care of the woman as long as I'll go to Savos Aren and inform him. I'll ask him what we shall do with the young lady."

Ancano in return snorted mockingly, arms still crossed, not believing that the old mage had just tried to give him such...low task that was certainly not suitable for a superior Mer like him.  
Though he thought about the Aldmeri Dominion, who would punish him for not being able to fulfill his duties and gain the College's trust. He didn't want his superiors to think they couldn't rely on him because he failed a such simple task as to sympathize with the College's members...

So, Ancano decided to pretend to be fully interested in the problems of these lower beings and answered simply with a 

"Sure."

"Great. I'll leave now." Tolfdir switched his eyes to Brelyna, who still kneeled on the floor.  
"Brelyna, wake the others up, dear. Ancano will take care of her now." he stated and only went off when he was assured and saw that Ancano had picked up the female from the floor and carried her to her bed with a grumpy face, not wasting much time by paying any attention to the Dunmer, who had held the blonde Nord first.

During that, Brelyna admired his strenght silently, watching him pick the heavy body of the Nord woman up as if it weighed nothing and carried her with his glorious, tall shape...  
She shook, suppressed the imagination in her mind, got up on her feet fast and went to the other's rooms to prepare for the next trip with Tolfdir.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Ancano arrived in the chamber the Nord had laid in, he noticed the mess she had made by breaking the wine bottle...  
The broken fragments of the wine bottle and its dark red content were distributed everywhere on the floor around the chair and on the seat itself...  
"What a mess..." he murmured before he laid the Nord into the rummaged bed, standing now beside it and looking down onto her weak form, putting his hands in his hips.

He looked into her soft face and admired her blonde saltwater curls and her pretty body...  
His eyes fell onto her smooth leg that got exposed by the blue robe that had slightly openend when he had put her down and he felt the urge to touch it and reveal even more of her body that was still hidden under that robe...

 

_What in oblivion was wrong with him?! She's just a Nord!_

 

Annoyed, but slightly aroused, he shook his head and just wanted to leave, ashamed of himself being turned on by a mere human...

But then he felt a tug on his lower sleeve that held him back and turned around a bit frightened, for he hadn't expected to see that the Nord was awake.  
He looked into her heavy-lidded bright eyes that begged him not to leave her alone...  
The gesture was silent, but meaningful and easy to understand. And it was all she could give to express herself...

In the dim room, with the door open, that let a blue gleam come into the room, Ancano sat onto the end of the bed straight-faced with arms crossed. He didn't even try to talk to her because he knew it would be in vain...

In the corner of his eye he noticed the Nord sitting up slowly which made the robe glide off of one of her shoulders, exposing her pale skin.  
He tried not to get distracted by her enticing flesh again...  
The human looked like she was trying to speak to him, for her lips were parted and she was gazing at him...

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lovisa had now understood that these people here wouldn't do any harm to her. They simply didn't seem to be some bandits or anything like that and they seemed to have taken care of her the whole time.

Also she felt good in the company of this friendly Altmer...

She gazed into his honey-colored sad eyes... His so very sad, beautiful eyes she could have lost herself in...

 

_I must know his name..._

 

She attempted to ask him for his name, gazing at him, which confused him probably, since no words would come out of her...  
Her mind was full of words! Which ones were the right...?

Before she'll get her head to ache again and pass out, she'd try to ask him in another way, she concluded...  
Lovisa smiled at the man warmly and raised her right hand to tap him gently at were his heart was, feeling his hard chest that was clothed in dark robes underneath her palm, then drew her hand back, looking into his amber eyes as she waited for an answer.

Although he seemed confused first, his facial muscles relaxed a bit and he pondered, but didn't give an answer yet as he still frowned...  
She wondered what else she could do to ask her question, but thought of nothing else than tapping his chest again, right above where his arms were crossed...

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ancano wouldn't actually let anyone approach him in a that inappropriate manner, but he made an excuse for her, since she couldn't know who he actually was...

With that thought, he understood what she was trying to say.

"I suppose you want to know who I am." he stated with a clear voice, looking at her smiling face that lit up even more as she nodded hastily as if she understood what he had just said, which he highly doubted...  
But anyway Ancano answered her question after he had sighed harrowed.  
"I am Ancano. The Thalmor Advisor of the Arch-Mage here." he replied as simple as possible for her to maybe understand with a confident voice.

But she just stared back at him with her aquamarine eyes , bewildered with her happy smile now gone after he had spoken.

 

_Of course..._

 

Ancano sighed and averted his annoyed eyes away from her again, looking at the dirtied chair in front of him.  
This was pretty much the reaction he had expected.

Then, a feminine voice broke the silence in the room.

 

"Ancano"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lovisa watched the man who's name was Ancano tense up and look around to see who's voice has just spoken. Finally, he noticed that it had been her voice, looking at her surprised. Seemingly, he wasn't prepared for an answer from her voice, but Lovisa felt that it pleased him when she spoke out his pretty name, so she tried again and focused on the ceiling above her, giggling a bit at the facial expression he just made.

"An...ca....no" Lovisa said every syllable cautiously and slowly, almost singing his name.

She looked back at Ancano smiling wide, not having to concentrate anymore, which made her able to pay all her attention to him again, who still sat there with his mouth slightly open. Then he cleared his throat, sat straight again and closed his eyes, putting his serious expression back on.

"Right." said his deep voice. 

She snickered and watched his masculine body and handsome face with hungry eyes...  
Now she wanted to hear Ancano say her name too, for she liked his voice...  
That's why she gently grasped his hand, which made him entangle his arms and watch her carefully lay his hand on her chest, right were her heart was placed and looked him deep in the eyes.

"Lovisa"

Though she had to focus hard to find the right syllables, she gave him a mellow smile with hopeful eyes...

_Repeat it..._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ancano felt her gentle hands take his , placing it on her chest, that the blue robe kept concealed.  
Apparently, she now said her own name with her soft voice...

Their eyes met now after he had heard her say it. He thoughtfully looked into her turquoise eyes and as if he was infatuated by them, he repeated

"Lovisa..."

This made her tense up and shine at him with a smile only meant for him to see...  
He felt Lovisa's heart starting to race underneath his palm, which she was unwilling to let go and kept it on her chest gently with both her hands.

Her heavy-lidded eyes wandered down to his serious lips as his eyes fell back onto the revealed skin of her smooth shoulder, collarbone and thin neck...


	6. Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sorry it took so long to release a new chapter, buuut here it is! Days are busy.  
> Enjoy!

Lovisa bit her lip.

_Come closer..._

She stared at Ancano's lips, but then, he thought and held on suddenly. He pulled back and cleared his throat. Lovisa searched his face for emotions, though it was empty, like frozen, lit in the warm light of the candles.

"Helloo!" a friendly voice yelled, coming through the half-open door of the chamber and a handsome Woodelf entered.  
"I've heard that-"

He stood still when his eyes captured the scene in front of him: The beautiful nordish woman sitting kinda close to that arrogant Altmer with her attention all focused on him whereas Ancano's eyes had already turned to Enthir.

"Uh...Well, I've heard that you have woken up, Nord." Enthir tried to smile. The Altmer's face distorted into its usual superior expression and he stood, he stood tall and cold on his two feet and demanded in a steady tone "You will take care of this woman now." and left the room.  
He just left. Leaving Lovisa alone on the bed, her sad eyes followed his assertive form disappearing in the hallway.

The Woodelf, who was still standing in the door frame just looked briefly at Ancano as he walked past him. Then he looked back at the pretty blonde and grinned and as it seemed she tried to smile back at the elven stranger. He took at few steps towards her "How do you feel? All of us have been very worried about you."  
She only nodded, not understanding what he was saying. Her radiant eyes scrutinized his appearance attentively while he on the other hand was enjoying her fair face, hair and body.  
Carefully, she stood up and smiled and held her hand out to greet the Elf, which surprised him a little.  
"Lovisa." she said bluntly. Enthir chuckled a bit awkwardly "Enthir." and he took her hand. She had quiet a strong grip, he noticed and for a moment it was silent. Then he let go of her soft hand and asked her "I see that you have recovered well, so, do you want me to show you around? I suppose that you're going to stay here for a while, so it'd be better if you knew where you find everything."  
There still was silence and Enthir became a bit insecure when he saw Lovisa's puzzled expression.  
"Well... If you want to, you can answer." he reminded her. Lovisa didn't like to see the friendly face of the charming man become insecure, so she just smiled and nodded again, only stuttering a simple "Yes.", which made him shine again luckily.  
Lovisa exhaled. Conversations were still exhausting...  
She startled when Enthir grabbed her by the shoulder. "Ok then, just come with me. I'll show you the dormitories of the College first!" and he dragged her along with him. She just had to giggle. This guy seemed kinda sweet, though she had no clue where he was about to bring her. 

Dashing out of the small room, she recognized the hallway from earlier, but now she also noted how big it really was. She looked up and down and around the corridor as she twisted around after she had distached from Enthir. She walked around, stunned by the building and especially by the little pool in the middle with the glowing water. Her mouth opened and inhaled excitedly as she bowed down slightly to touch it with her fingertips, making her blonde curls fall over her shoulders.  
She looked like an excited child in that moment, Enthir thought. "You seem very impressed by just that, heh." he laughed and the lovely Nord looked up at him with a wide open smile.  
"Well, there's more to see, you know." and the Elf felt Lovisa's grin become bigger.  
"Come on, I will show you the College's library. It's even more impressing." Again, she just nodded, which made Enthir wonder why she wouldn't talk much. Anyway he enjoyed the company of that pretty lady.

He led the female upstairs and for a last time, she looked over her shoulder to search for the Highelf, Ancano. She wanted to make sure that he really had left and as it seemed, he indeed was gone....  
Frustrated, she walked forward again and followed Enthir to the upper floor.  
"This is where all the scholars sleep usually. Only students sleep downstairs. Well, or people like you, visitors and such." The blonde Nord looked around the hall again. Well, it was just as silent and stony as the first floor, but still nice. Lovisa quiet liked the blue glimmer and tranquility of that place.  
"Come, we'll have to go to the rooftop first." Enthir explained and took the lead again. Lovisa stood close behind him when he opened the exit to the rooftop.  
The freezing cold breeze hit them and the Elf snarled for the cold wind hurt his skin whereas Lovisa barely minded the cold. She chuckled softly, seeing the elven man shiver. He gave her an assuring smile and stepped outside and she followed, but then stoppped abruptly.  
The salty air was triggering something withing her.  
The stormy snow was hitting her body aggressively as the sun rose, the warm beams kissing her skin. Lovisa's wide eyes saw the light blue sky and at the rim of the roof, she saw something dark blue.

Enthir noticed her sudden absence and worried "Are you alright?"

She looked straight forward and took furious steps towards the rim to take a better look at what was beyond there...  
She came to a halt when she stood at the stony low walland rested her hands on it. Her turquoise eyes stared at what was in front. It was wide, it was dark blue, it was all water.

_That's the sea..._

Lovisa remembered something, but she couldn't grasp what it was... Some sort of feeling. It was strong and painful.

Enthir carefully approached her from behind. "Lovisa...?"

Her eyes started to sting, so she closed them and took a deep breath of the frosty air. She filled her whole body with it. It was darkness, cold, heaviness tearing her down and an inhuman force pushing her towards her death. Icy liquid filled her lungs and she screamed for help, fearing her coming end.  
She winced and tore her eyes open. The Elf stood next to her, having his hand on her shoulder and cautiously asking if she was fine.  
Bewildered, she stared at him. She felt like she had never seen him before. When her eyes averted to the landscape, she saw it filled with snow and ice. At the horizon blurry zeniths of mountains blinked and down at the shore were waves rushing. She saw something that looked like wooden pieces being swept to the land.  
Then, pulling her out of her dreaming, Enthir took her hand firmly and drew Lovisa towards a door at the other end of the rooftop, a door leading into a high tower. "Let's go now. I'm freezing and I think you are too." he stammered seriously.  
While he was dragging her to the entrance hastily, she took a last look to the right and saw the inner yard of the circular building with a massive statue standing in its centre.  
Then, the door shut behind her. Her hair was all wild and her cheeks and nose were turning red just like Enthir's. It was warm again.  
"Sorry, I should have given you some cloak or so before." he excused, looking at her mere blue robe, that had slightly opened due to the stormy wind. His heart twitched.  
She shook her head to gesture she was fine, but Enthir gestured down to her almost open robe awkwardly. Though the Nord didn't understand what the matter was, so Enthir just grabbed the blue cloth and its cord to close it properly, blushing and mumbling "Geez..."  
The Nord just giggled.  
"What were you doing there?" Lovisa became quiet. "I mean, you have completely zoned out, you were kind of absent." Enthir explained while finishing the knot of her cord. For a second, she thought, but then grinned and shrugged her shoulders.  
"Do not lie to me. Are you really ok? You had become all silent and pale suddenly."  
Lovisa noticed his concern and responded a solid "Ok." to reassure the Bosmer. Enthir looked at her doubtfully,raising an eyebrow "Are you sure you are alright?"  
The Nord put both her hands on the slightly shorter elf's shoulders and looked him deep in his dark eyes, calming him "I am alright." Her words were slow and spoken with a thick nordish accent.  
"Well then.... I'll show you our library." he said, still with a serious voice as he got moving downstairs slowly. And Lovisa followed him with a "Yes."

Enthir liked the young woman's mellow voice and appearance. He also found it adorable how she secretly tried to pronounce "library" as she walked behind him. But still, she was mysterious. It seemed like she had completely forgotten what she had thought about on the rooftop.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope this story isn't too weird or anything so far and y'all are enjoying it! :-)


End file.
